


A Kind of Love

by TheLittlestKing



Category: Alice and Wonderland - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Marking, Non Consent, Piercings, Scarring, Violence, animal parts, cheshire cat is in love but doesn’t realize, minor bondage, minor torture, white rabbit looks like a kid but is an adult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittlestKing/pseuds/TheLittlestKing
Summary: I don’t agree with this relationship it is in no way healthy this is just me getting out my dark little fantasies, it’s my first fic so constructive criticism would be fantastic but please don’t be a dick.





	A Kind of Love

Theodore Vale was a simple creature with simple needs. All he ever wanted out of life in Wonderland was to always be on time, to avoid any dangers, and to stay away from the Cheshire Cat.

 

The White Rabbit was, to put it plainly, a coward. But more than being late or losing his precious pocket watch there was three things he feared most. The Queen of Hearts, The Jabberwokky, and The Bandersnatch. He would rather die from the shock of being ten hours late to an appointment than come within three feet of any of these monsters.

 

Of course there was one more thing. A beast of which he was more afraid of than any of the others, Theodore would rather have tea with the Queen herself than come into contact with the beast.

 

However it seemed that the choice had been taken from him.

 

.....

 

Cheshire Cat was a simple creature with simple needs. What he wanted most in his life of trickery and fun was to play his games, eat delicious Wonderlander's, and cuddle and torture his sweet little rabbit.

 

His toy was a small cute little creature with the legs of a rabbit. From knee down there was furry little haunches ending with white paws. Ears pressed against his head and a twitchy tail to match were more of his animalistic qualities. He even had the nature of a rabbit, with a tone kept quiet and a quivering small body that would instantly curl in on itself if it sensed danger. Cheshire Cat adored the animal and kept him to himself with no boundaries to his greed.

 

When the trickster had first spied the rabbit it had been whilst lurking through the forest watching all the sweet little animals scuttle around. He had been looking for a snack, disinterested for the most part. Until he saw the creature with white hair and pale skin run swiftly through the forest, long ears trailing along behind him and a satchel bouncing against white shorts that gave him a glimpse of pale, smooth skin.

 

He had instantly become transfixed by the little rabbit with circular glasses against red, wide eyes. It had been then with a splitting inhuman grin he had claimed his precious rabbit.

 

.....

 

Black painted fingers pressed past his quivering red lips without warning.

 

"Bite me and you’ll regret it bunny." Chess warned with a grin in his voice.

 

Theo whined and tried to pull away, his head turning trying to press into the wall behind him. The cruel cat grabbed his chin and forced him to hold still so he could continue forcing his fingers down his throat. Theodore's teary eyes peeked up at the man that had him pinned to the wall. Bright blue eyes with slit pupils stared back with a predators aura. Black hair fell messily around these eyes while gently brushing pale skin. While Theodore's body was similar to a child's no older than eight, Cheshire Cats had the body of a full grown man yet lean and flexible.

 

Chesh’s claws had been retracted as to not damage his throat but he still couldn't help but flinch, after all the monster had no reservations about hurting Theo. Just last month the poor rabbit had been 'punished' for speaking with the dormouse. Everyone in Wonderland was mad, even him, but the dormouse was more of a slothful creature who mostly lived in his dreams. However when he woke he proved to be a very polite and conversational fellow. Cheshire Cat was not fond of his bunny talking to other people.

 

He had been bound to his bed on his stomach, naked and bare for the cat to see. Not even his glasses had been allowed to stay. First he had tugged on his tail, only bullying him a little at first all the while reprimanding him. Then he had gently slid a hand below his stomach to grasp the small thing that was his member, he had caressed it while the little rabbit could only whine and pant with red cheeks. He had thought it to be humiliating and scary, nothing to painful though. Then the knife came, it cut and carved all while he screamed and sobbed, small cries would mix in as the cat countinued to stroke him.

 

He would later see the the words on his back that would scar.

 

CHESH’S BUNNY

 

The cat had a habit of caressing the long since healed wound and leaving love bites all around it.

 

Cheshire Cat would force his body to the edge and torture him with pain and pleasure almost to much for him to handle.

 

Even now with his hand grasping a handful of mesh shirt as fingers gently massaged his tongue making his knees weak and drool escape his mouth.

 

"What a pretty face rabbit, are you enjoying this? Maybe I should put these somewhere else."

 

Theo instantly keened as the cat slid a leg suggestingly between his legs. The cat was never gentle with him and teased him relentlessly. He dreaded the days Cheshire Cat showed up at his small cottage, those were the days he had learned to fear. In the beginning he had fought, despite his timid nature he would not allow this creature to do what he wanted. At least that was what he had thought.

 

The Cheshire Cat grinned at his preys reaction and used his other hand to caress the boys chest, gently gliding it along the pretty pale skin. A white shirt and grey vest lay discarded on the floor as he gently tweaked a dusty pink nipple. The rabbit choked on his fingers and the hand not grasping his shirt jerked up to hold his wrist, weak little tugs trying to pull the cat away. Chesh grinned as he let him go and pulled his fingers from Theodore’s mouth, hands sliding under his arms to pick up the small rabbit. Being so tiny Theodore fit in his embrace the way a child would, shaky arms wound around his neck no doubt fearing the possibility of being dropped.

 

Making his way through the cottage to the bed he dropped the rabbit onto the sheets following after while he peeled off his shirt, exposing piercings that matched the ones on the black ears on top of his head. He loomed over the boy straddling his hipsgrasping his wrists in one hand and holding them still over the bed. He examined his prize as it squirmed and whined with red cheeks, glasses no longer hiding the view of red teary eyes. That was a rule he had, whenever the bunny was in his presence he had to remove the glasses he always wore. Cheshire liked seeing those eyes as they looked pleadingly up at him.

 

Leaning forward he licked a stripe up the pale chest of his captive reveling in the gasp he received. The rabbit squirmed and thumped his rabbit feet against the bed making the cat chuckle.

 

"Does my little rabbit want more?"

 

The White Rabbits cheeks turned cherry red as he stammered. "P-please! My heart is going too fast I might die if you continue!"

 

The cat threw his head back and laughed making the rabbit jump. He leaned down and nuzzled the smooth skin of his neck, letting his tongue dart out to lick a spot before latching his razor sharp teeth onto the skin. A shriek escaped the rabbits mouth as Cheshire Cat's teeth sank into his skin. A black tail flicked about in pleasure at the scream behind the cat. A sob broke out of his throat as the cat kept an iron grip on his wrists, the other hand beginning to unbutton the clasp to his shorts. As they came off he pulled his teeth from his shaking victim with a purr.

 

"I won't let you die, you’re my favorite thing in Wonderland. I'm going to keep you forever." He promised while sliding the shorts off of Theo’s hips momentarily letting his hands go. He swiftly attempted to cover the bite but his hands were slapped away. "You don't get to hide what makes you mine."

 

A crazed glint entered his eyes as he slid off the boys underwear, pale and smooth skin coming into view. He sobbed and trembled as tears poured over his face. The Cheshire Cat's eyes catching the wobbling lip of his prey had him excited.

 

"I'll punish you later." He hissed as he swiftly grasped his hips and turned him onto his stomach giving Chesh a clear view of the writing on the rabbits back. He stroked the skin eliciting a jump from the quivering bunny, he smirked as he leaned down to lick the tender skin. Floppy ears were trembling along with a little tail, his eyes zeroed in on the appendage above the place he would soon enter. With a grin he gave the tail a tiny tug making the rabbit jump and look swiftly back at him with pleading red eyes. His hand shot out to grasp the bunnies jaw and examined the upturned little button nose and cute girlish features before leaning forward to press his grinning lips to his victims.

 

The White Rabbit shuddered as a pierced tongue slid past his lips to slide against his tongue. He didn't dare bite or try to fight knowing he would face a punishment if he resisted. He felt a hand caressing his waist as his mouth was toyed with, the hand slid under him forcing his hips up and against the cats. He gasped into the kiss, the cat swallowing it without a pause. His member was lightly flicked making him whine and jerk, his elbows struggling to hold himself up.

 

The cat pulled his saliva slick lips away and Theo sucked a breath in before choking on it as his member was swallowed up by a calloused warm hand. He fell against the bed pressing his face into the pillows to muffle his moans as the hand slid tantalizingly up his smooth flesh. A hand fisted in his hair and forced his head up, arching his neck allowing a pair of lips to meet a limp ear as his body quivered with the pleasure of being stroked.

 

"Don't cover up those sweet sounds little Theo, I want to hear all of your noises. They’re all for me, understand? No one else is allowed to hear my rabbit crying." The words were a dangerous sound growled in his ear, his whole body shook as the cat continued his ministrations during his warning.

 

The hand on his member paused and the hand in his hair tightened and yanked eliciting a pleasured and pained sob from the poor rabbit. "Understand?" He demanded.

 

"YES! Y-yes I understand! P-please Chesh I need to-to cum!" He cried as the cat ground his hips against the rabbit and giggled.

 

"Do you want me inside of you little bunny? That's the only way I'm going to let you cum." He asked kindly while smearing the rabbits pre cum against his pale stomach. The rabbit ground himself into the bed while whining.

 

"Please! Cheshire Cat I need you inside!" He begged shamefully while looking back at him with tearful eyes ignoring the tugging from the fist in his hair. The cat grinned and presses a kiss to the rabbits plump cherry lips before letting go of his hair and sliding down his body. He lifted the rabbits hips into the air and snapped his fingers, a clear liquid instantly coated his fingers.

 

The first finger sliding in had Theo sobbing and his foot thumping rhythmically against the bad as he sunk his teeth into a red lip. This was one of the only times the trickster was gentle, he'd said he didn't want to damage his little rabbit beyond repair. He slid the finger in and out to loosen the flesh, Theodore felt it crook inside him and gave a wet moan making the cat grin madly. Chesh slid another in slowly, easing his way in all the while flicking at the twitching cotton tail infront of him.

 

"Ready for another little bunny?" He cooed as he leaned forward to give the tail a nibble.

 

The poor bunnies back arched as he whined at the mixture of pleasure and pain along with the feeling of a mouth on his tail.

 

"Please Cat I...I want more!" The rabbit sobbed as another finger slid in at his request.

 

“Alright dear...”

 

He crooned in response before giving the bunny what he wanted. He tortured him with pleasure for what seemed like hours, despite what most thought The Cheshire Cat could be patient if he wanted to.

 

When he was finally ready he slid his member from his pants, smirking at his bunnies tears eyes looking over a pale shoulder. “You know you can take it Theo just be good and you know you’ll enjoy it.”

 

A pathetic whine left Theodore’s lips before turning his face away to sink pearly teeth into his pillow case. The cat allowed it and began his sliding in, as always it was a gloriously tight fit and a soft purr escaped him and he gripped his rabbits slender shoulder and hip. The sweet little noises coming from his unwilling lover nearly drove him over the edge as well as the clenching.

 

Small gasps and cries escaped Theo without his consent as he was filled, the member dragging along his walls as well as the hands stroking his skin delicately. Cheshire always commented on how beautiful and smooth it was and how upset he would be if it was ever damaged, the only mark he was allowed to have on his skin was one Chesh put there. He choked on his own spit as Cheshire Cat bottomed out, he felt full and stretched out.

 

“You’re so good little Theo, such a perfect little rabbit. Let me look at you.”

 

He groaned the words out before flipping the rabbit over, causing him to shift inside the wet heat making a little squeak escape his rabbit. Red eyes were misted and cheeks heated, the small mouth open and panting. It filled his body with molten lava to see Theodore so undone by him. His hand slid to the rabbits small member and began to lightly stroke the wet tip. Slowly he began to move, a gasp escaping Theo as he was stretched and pleasured.

 

“Please! It’s to much Chesh, please let me cu-“ Theodore was cut off by Cheshire slamming into the sweet spot deep inside of him that melted his whole body. Chokes escaped him as his hands clawed at the bed sheets. The cats grinned, showing off those sharp teeth before leaning forward and capturing Theo’s mouth with his own. He kissed him roughly whilst ramming his prostate and gently running his fingers over the now hardened member, he wouldn’t let his partner go without pleasure.

 

Theodore couldn’t help but grab at Cheshire, no matter how much he feared or hated him the cat always seemed to be able to bring him to his knees with pleasure and pain. He couldn’t take the stimulation all at the same time and sobbed into his captors mouth as talented fingers gave a quick twist and s particularly sharp thrust brought him over the edge. Cum splattered across his stomach wetly, seconds later Cheshire Cat came with a groan as the tight heat around him clenched like a vice.

 

His mouth came away from the rabbits with a moist sound as his soft member slid out of the rabbit, who at that point was on the verge of unconsciousness and loose limbed on the white sheets. Chesh slowly leaned over the boy and waited till blurry red eyes focused on him. “I won’t let you go Theo, you’re mine now and I’m gonna keep you until the day you die. Of course I won’t let that happen anytime soon you can’t escape that easy.” He said while gently stroking a clawed hand down the pale cheek before leaning forward and pressing a light kiss to the smooth neck infront of him.

 

Theo watched with tears eyes as Cheshire gave him and unreadable look before standing and retreating into the bathroom the shower sounding soon after. He turned onto his side and pressed his face into the pillows. He would never be free, he would always be with this strange and sick cat. Always played with and stalked, never able to speak to others without the fear of punishment. Theodore buried his face in the pillow and let sleep take him away gently, the only place he could be alone anymore.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t agree with this relationship it is in no way healthy this is just me getting out my dark little fantasies, it’s my first fic so constructive criticism would be fantastic but please don’t be a dick.


End file.
